Cheesy Pick Up Lines
by JulietteSketch
Summary: All of the bachelors of the HM series trying to hit on the main characters of each game.Drabble series.
1. Kai

Can I take your picture? (Why?) Because I want Santa to know exactly what I want for Christmas.

------------

"Smile!" Kai flashed a camera in my face.

"What are you doing?" I rubbed my eyes, still recovering from the blinding light.

"I have to go mail this." Kai mumbled, walking off.

"But wait!" I called after him. "Why did you take my picture?"

"I can't talk now. I have to tell Zack to mail this for me."

"But why?"

"Oh?" He smirked. "I want Santa to know what I want for Christmas this year."

Kai skipped off to Zack's place, leaving me on the beach, blushing many shades of red.

------------

Author's Note: I thought this was short and sweet for Kai.


	2. Gray

If I followed you home, would you keep me?

----------

I quickly ran through the streets of Mineral Town. I didn't want to look back.

With each step I took, I was dying to know who or what was following me.

I quickly tried to open the door to my small house.

"C'mon…" I muttered as I turned the doorknob.

"Boo."

"Eep!"

"Why are you scared, Claire?"

I turned around and saw Gray wearing a dog collar with a leash on it.

"What in the world are you wearing?"

"Do you remember today when….."

*Flashback*

"Claire, if I followed you home? Would you keep me?"

"If you don't take up too much space, I probably will."

*End of Flash Back*

"So? Are you going to keep me? I come potty trained."

My jaw was hanging.

"I'll take that as a yes." He kissed my forehead and went inside my house.

----------

Author's Note: This is probably my longest drabble for this series. I'll work on Chelsea and Jill drabbles when I have time tomorrow night.


	3. Doctor

What's a nice boy/girl like you doing in a place like this?

------------

I walked into the inn at night, not knowing at night it was a bar.

"Hey Claire, What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" Doctor Tim asked as I shut the door.

"What do you mean? I can be a bad girl too!" I pouted as I sat on one of the chairs. Tim sat next to me.

He slid me a beer, and I took a few sips of it. I wasn't very fond of it, the taste of it was sour.

I was already beginning to feel woozy.

"Okay then, why don't we go upstairs and test how much of a bad girl you are?" Tim asked.

I could already tell the alcohol was already kicking in.

"Okay Tim." I stood up and followed Doctor upstairs.

------------

Author's Note: XD Sorry, couldn't resist laughing at how corny this is.


	4. Cliff

(As she is leaving) Hey aren't you forgetting something? She: What? Me!

-----

"Finally." I mumbled as I picked up my luggage.

I was going to go visit my cousin, Chelsea, in the Archipelago when I here someone coming up from behind me.

"Claire!" Cliff was now taking deep breaths in.

"Yeah Cliff?" I helped him up to his feet.

"Your forgetting something, Claire." I looked down at my bags.

"No, I think I have everything."

"Really, because I'm pretty sure your forgetting something?"

"Oh yeah?" I took a step closer to him. "What is it?"

"Me."

-----

Author's note :Please remeber these were meant to be really short drabbles of the characters & Claire. None of these are more than one page long.


	5. Rick

When I marry you, I wonder if God will be mad that I stole one of his angels.

--------

I was walking down the road to Barley's to boy a cow when Rick calls me from the poultry farm.

"What is it chicken boy?"

"Gosh, am I really that unappealing to you?"

"Yes, now hurry up."

"When I marry you, I wonder if God will be mad that I stole one of his angels?"

I chuckled humorlessly.

"Not going to happen in a million years, Rick. I'd rather be Kappa or Gourmet for that matter." I flipped my hair over my shoulders and continued walking.

"Ouch."

--------

Author's Note: This is the end for my Mineral Town Pick Up Line Series with Claire. Next is Chelsea and then Jill. I personally don't like Rick so I guess you can say this one isn't like my other ones. I'm not goign to make one for Gourmet or Kappa, just so you know.


End file.
